Kim Possible PreCrisis: Unstoppable
by Digital-Safu
Summary: Ron Stoppable, long time sidekick of Kim Possible and for a year now her boyfriend as well, has brought some major changes onto himself for the sake of the one he loves. On his own, trying to protect the world, he seeks answers.
1. All alone?

It hasn't always been the way it is now. Things haven't always been this bad or lonely. It has never been this cold. Working alone is something that I have only recently started to be doing. As a matter of fact, I am not even sure if an entire year has passed. But, oh well. Who is keeping track, right?

Back then, things seemed to flow much easier. Time never seemed to be the issue of the situations, nor was it the lack of team work. It was just the simple fact that I sucked and she had to pay for it. Not a picture I was happy living with. So I did what I felt was right.

But was it really? Was it my right to make the choice for her? Things have changed. In what way depends on your view. I am sure she sees it as an improvement. I on the other hand have my doubts about it.

I always wondered what it would feel like to be all on my own. Now that I know, it isn't as scary. I guess I've just gotten used to it. But my major question would be if I should have to get used to it in the first place. I did it for her. Now I am on my own.

Define the word "fair" please. What is it about it that we can all clearly state, yet we can never agree on it.

It is only fair to hurt those that hurt you, yet that doesn't make it right. Correct? Or false? We can't tell, neither can they. I am just a boy who started out wondering about nothing beyond which subject he was going to avoid in school the next day. Now I am making decision to protect and entire planet.

Go me?

...

The hot summer sun was shining onto my face as I opened the curtains in my room, letting the glowing hot orb send light into my room. The second the yellow beams hit my eyes and stumbled backwards and tripped over my backpack, falling backwards over my bed, landing on the floor on the other end.  
>Just my luck.<br>I groaned slightly as I pushed myself back up onto my feet, feeling a light poke in my back. As soon as I had regained a somewhat solid stance I looked behind me over my shoulder to make out where my backpack was hiding. Under all the clothes that had just been thrown onto the floor, it was a miracle I was capable of finding my own two feet. Sometimes I did spend more than a minute looking for them though.

"Alright Rufus. We gotta clean this up." I said to my pink, hairless little buddy who quickly jumped out of my bed, ran towards me, climbed up my leg and made his way into the pocket of my jeans. He gave me a thumbs up and nodded swiftly, telling me that, as much as he approved of my idea, he was as unwilling to do it as I was.  
>"I could just put them all under the carpet. Then again, I would need a bigger carpet." I continued, while looking for my so called "carpet", which was nothing more than a old rag I once made in school.<br>Shaking my head I walked over to my backpacked and picked it up quickly, while glancing over to the framed photograph which I had put on my table, right next to my computer. The picture was of Kim and me, holding each other in a tight embrace, shortly after graduation. I still wore the space suit which I had put on before went up to the space ship to save Kim and Drakken.

I sighed for a second before throwing the backpack over my shoulders and walking downstairs to pick up my lunch and leaving. My parents had already left the house for work, so it was pretty quiet when I entered the kitchen. As expected, the bag with my lunch in it had been put onto the table by my mother. Everyday she would put my food there. I could always count on that.

_Now I can't_

I grabbed it and ran out the front door and towards my scooter. I hopped onto it, started the engine and got myself moving towards my brains new home.

...

Yeah, I know this is a short opening. But as I am writing this it is 1 pm here and I haven't slept since 2 pm yesterday. So I need to end this and continue tomorrow.


	2. This day sucks?

It may have not been the first time that I saw someone else while looking into the mirror. My reflection used to show me my brown eyes, the blonde, dirty hair and recently cuts and wounds that I have received during multiple battles.  
>But sometimes it was different. Like someone else was in the reflection, right next to me. But at a closer inspection I was, of course, alone. The idea that this someone was not next to, but inside of me, had been something I could never dismiss. I knew I wasn't alone in there. I had been someone else before.<br>They believed I couldn't remember. But I can recall every single moment that I spent in that state of pure insanity.

The good part is that it never really lasted for too long, giving me the possibility to just forget about it and move on. The bad part is that at some points in life, I was wishing for it to return. The feeling of complete superiority. The feeling of being in control and having people fear and respect me.  
>But then again. Fearing someone is in no way the same thing as respecting them, right?<br>Would she have been capable of stopping me, like any other villian she had faced before? Would our friendship have stopped her?  
>Things were never that clear when I was in that state. I was only capable of thinking in chaotic, senseless ways. Yet I always came up with the most logical and brilliant plans.<p>

As hard as I suck at being a hero, I sure am amazing as a bad guy. And the mere fact that I am proud of my abilities as such, is messed up.

...

College was the completely opposite of what I had expected. I was thinking along the lines of a place where my brain could reach a higher level of pain induced by the wisdom I would receiver. People with glasses, books and intelligence walking along side me, sharing their interests and theories with me.  
>Nobody told me there would be more bullies than in high school! There were so many clubs and groups running around campus, I wasn't even sure if anyone would ever notice me. Which might have been a good thing, but still. It was simply insane!<br>I just hoped Kim would have had a better first day than me. She always had an easier time fitting in, gaining friends and becoming the center of the attention, always being loved and surrounded by fans and gu- HOLY NACO! What if some guy hits on my Kim!  
>No no. It's okay. It's my Kim. I can trust her.<p>

I slowly made my way towards one of the smaller buildings of the campus, far in the back behind the two main buildings, which where connected by an arch on the second floor, which functioned as a corridor to link the two libraries inside of both. In total, I had read about five buildings which were supposed to be on school ground, but so far had only seen these three. They were on top of a hill, a few minutes outside of Middleton, surrounded by multiple Club houses which had been decorated and designed by the members of the clubs themselves.

It was amazing and just seemed so huge to me compared to Middleton High. But with that came also the feeling of being absolutely no one. I felt so much smaller than back then. In Middleton High, I was at least acknowledged as the weirdo and loser. Here, nobody knew me and probably never would.  
>With such thoughts on my mind, I wasn't surprised that a soft breeze was capable of making my entire body shake. The backpack was carrying suddenly felt much heavier and I just wanted to get to my class, sit down, listen to the teacher and get my first day over with.<p>

As I took my first step into Building D, as it was marked, I got surrounded by darkness for a short moment as my eyes had to get used to their surroundings. Soon enough I saw other students walking down the hall, standing at their lockers and chatting with each other. This made me feel a little bit more at home. It looked just like a typical scene in high school.  
>I walked down the hall, towards what I hoped to be the row of lockers with my number along them, while trying to fish the paper out of my pocket onto which I had written the code for my locker the night before. As I finally got a hold of it, my walk was interrupted by the collision of me with something taller than myself. I looked up to see a guy who was about a feet taller than me, two girls to the left and right of him, standing in front of a few lockers, one of which just so happened to be mine.<p>

"Oh, I am sorry." I quickly apologized, not wanting to start the year of bad right from the get go. "I was just lost in thoughts."

"Piss off buddy." was all I got back as a response. That was totally fine with me. If I could get out of this situation with nothing but that, I had no problem with it.

Too bad that his body was still placed in front of my locker. Now, you know. People would say "It is just a locker. On the first day of school. What are you honestly going to put in there?". But sometimes, it is not about the practicality or the use of something, but about getting it.  
>And I was about to get it. Real good.<p>

After rubbing my cheek for the next two hours to ease the pain the punch had put me into, the school bell rang, indicating that my first day was finally over and I could leave and go home, weeping about the fact that I was not so much a man, as I was a pansy. The worst kind of pansy.  
>I put my books back into my backpack and walked out the door of my classroom which, typically, was at the end of the longest hallway in the world, as people kept pushing me out of the way to make it to the door before me.<p>

I hated this. I hated this more than anything I had ever hated before. This was a terrible feeling of complete and utter defeat and loneliness. You might ask why. I mean, I had always been the guy who had been pushed around and left behind. But you want to know the one detail we are missing here?  
>Kim.<p>

She was always by my side, always was there when I had to talk to someone and she always noticed me. I had her throughout all of school.  
>Now that I was in a different college than her, I was probably going to consider joining the emo gangs sooner than later. Mainly so I could fit in with someone. Just anyone.<p>

I dragged myself across the campus, my backpack feeling like it had been filled with bricks (which could have been a possibility for all I know) and towards the bus stop right in front of the school ground. I sat down on a bench right next to the bus sign and the departing times, with the sun just gleefully shining down and burning my face. This day sucked.

"Today just sucked!" Kim cried out as she threw her bag across the room. It hit her bed and fell off on the other side, just like I had done this morning.  
>I was sitting backwards on her chair, watching her pace from one side of the room to the other, while she was rambling on about how horrible her college was.<br>I loved Kim and I almost always listened to everything she said, but on days like these, when I was this tired and this grumpy, all I could do was nod and throw a few "definitely" in there.

And then, without a thought of what I was saying or doing I just got up, sat on the end of Kim's bed and said: "Can we just cuddle?"

Now, granted. We had been together for a year and a half by now. But we still were somewhat awkward and new to most of the things. We only kissed once in a while as well. So me saying that, just out of the blue, got Kim blushing. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I managed to make the amazing Kim Possible blush.  
>She only smiled and sat down next to me, slowly resting her head on my shoulders. With a warm smile I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, which made her giggle.<br>Both of our horrible days were forgotten. Our days didn't suck anymore. They rocked.


	3. What if I was smarter?

You know the feeling you get in your stomach when something you love, something you care for and just want to keep forever crumbles, breaks and dies without the slightest hope of ever rebuilding it?  
>This feeling has been with me ever since I made my decision a year ago. Ever since then, things have not been the same and while I thought my decision was final and I had lived through all the consequences, it feels like there is something slowly catching up to me. It makes me feel more than a little uncomfortable.<p>

Naturally multiple people have tried to track me down over the course of these last few lonely months. Not only Wade, but also Global Justice and Dr. Drakken of all people.  
>Trying to stay hidden in the dark with all these people after me is troublesome, but necessary. I had known from the start that, if I was going to change the rules of the game, I had to play it on my own.<p>

I have gotten used to having no one to talk to, besides my little buddy Rufus. I believe the night that I finally became aware of the fact that I was going to be on my own no matter what was on my last birthday about two months ago. I celebrated with Rufus on top of the roof of a hospital, watching over a person that hired me to look after her because of multiple threats she had received. I sat on top of a vent shaft, heavy rain washing away the dirt from my face, with a small cake in my hand, lacking any candles or writings that I had loved and looked forward to every year.

I remember crying that night. I remember it being the loneliest moment of my life.

...

"What do you mean? 'Not accepted?'" I asked my teacher at the end of the first week of college. I had applied for multiple clubs and activities in the hope to find friends or people that could help me out with the studying and actually getting smarter part of school. But apparently getting into one of these clubs was harder than getting into the college itself. Nobody wanted me to join them. Not even the chess club.

"There are just no eye catching qualities about you, young man." the teacher replied to me, surprising me with his honesty regarding the subject. "You have average scores on your tests and barely made it into this institution. All of our clubs and connections only tolerate the best in their middle. And you are just not in that league."

I let my head sink slightly as the thoughts of my lacking skills and self doubt creeped their way into my head. This teacher was just as different as the everything else here compared to Middleton High. With Barkin, he head a clear understanding of why they always got into fights. The funny look. His biggest weakness.

But here, it was nothing compared to that. All the people on this campus wanted results. The best results. It was an endless competition about who could outsmart the others the best. Reading books and articles on subjects that the average person would never even consider to glance over, just so that they could beat one another on a test. It was frightening for me to be perfectly honest. It was just insane with how much energy and desire these people fought one another for the highest numbers on a piece of paper.

Then again, finding a job these days was easier said than done. And these said numbers would help out a lot. Still. Some people take their desire to be intelligent just to the extreme. And I was not going to become one of those. I would learn what I felt was the right amount. I would learn everything I considered important for the future and not force myself or start competing. I had better things to do.

I packed my books and put them into my locker on the hall. This time no one was around, which made me sigh out in relief. After I had organized everything I realized that it got quiet around me and most of the other students had already left the building and most likely were already on their way home.  
>With less energy than on any other days this week I made my way towards the bus station in front of the campus, hoping that nobody was home before me so I could just take a long shower, relax and play some video games. Studying would come sometime later.<p>

On the entire bus ride home, I couldn't help but wonder how my life would look if I would study and learn as intensively than other people. Would I be smarter? Cooler and more popular? Would people actually notice me and treat me with respect. I would have loved that. But the only time I was ever really intelligent were the times I wasn't really me. And that is a shame and giant waste. My potential was locked in my brain somewhere, together with that monster.  
>Lucky me.<p>

As the bus stopped at the closest station to my house I hopped out of it and began my five minute long walk to my house where, to my joy, no car had been parked yet. So I was all on my own. Great.

I slipped through the front door and kicked off my shoes, quietly placing them together with my backpack next to the coat hanger to the right of me. After making myself a sandwich I jumped into the shower and just enjoyed my alone time. I closed my eyes, listened to the wonderful, calming noise of the water falling and started day dreaming.

...

_Two years have passed. I have to go on. I don't know if I will ever see you again. I love you. Don't remember me. Forget._

...

Kim and I hadn't been on a mission for quite sometime as most of the bad guys had decided to take a break after the invasion that happened during our graduation. So it was a nice change of pace when Kim called me up, telling me about something Wade had come up with.  
>Apparently Dr. Drakken had stolen a new kind of magnet with which he wanted to change the rotation of the earth or something like that. It's not like I would get any of that. I just simply wasn't intelligent enough.<p>

_Would I have understood now?_

Kim had called in another favor of hers, which by now I assumed were just endless. I mean, sure we had been saving the world for some years now, but there were so many faces that I had forgotten. It made me wonder if my lack of memory was connected to my lack of higher wisdom. Would I be able to remember if I was smarter?  
>Is that how my brain works? I had no idea.<br>I watched Kim talk to some pilot, unable to hear her over the loud engine, while I was scratching my chin in boredom. I just wanted to land, get in the way, lose my pants and get it over with.  
>I loved saving the world. It's just that I rarely ever did anything helpful.<p>

Kim always told me I was important, that she couldn't do her missions without me. While I got a really warm feeling when she said that, I don't really believe that in the slightest. She would do so much better without me. I am always in her way.  
>At that moment, I just stopped and looked at my hands. The black gloves that I often wore when we were fighting crime where hiding the skin under them, but I still knew exactly what they looked like. But that was not the point.<p>

What is with all the self doubt? I asked myself. I had never been this far down.  
>Sure, once in a while I would stop and ask myself how I could help Kim. Why I was here.<p>

But it was never this bad.  
>Sadly enough, the theory followed right after, and it seemed pretty understandable.<p>

I had been with Kim all her life. Pre-K, Elementary School, High School, all her missions. I was there every single day, right by her side.  
>Now we had college and would only see each other in the late afternoon or evening, if we didn't have too much homework or studying to do. It felt like I couldn't get hold of her and I was completely on my own. And for the first time, being completely on my own without her to tell me that I have a lot of good points, I just didn't.<br>I had nothing to show. I was nothing but an average guy, maybe even less.

I was only with her on these missions because we had always been together, no matter what. Soon enough the time might come where Kim would tell me that she doesn't need me anymore. She'd probably tell me to focus on my studies so I wouldn't fail a test and then go on without me. Sure, I probably did require extra hours of studying. But that didn't change that fact that she doesn't really need me.

I looked up to see Kim standing right next to me, looking at me with a worried face. I couldn't really understand the next thing she said as I was in some sort of trance. I only snapped out of it when a explosion shook the entire plane and Kim lost balance, landing right on top of me.  
>Both of us tried to breath in, with the fall hurting our ribs badly and the action of gaining and losing oxygen becoming harder to perform. I crawled away from underneath her and got up as quickly as I could. My eyes made their ways over the cockpit where instead of all the machines and controls a giant hole had taken its place.<p>

"Alright, I think we are short a pilot." I yelled nervously over the screaming engine. I slowly made my way towards the front of the plane, as it started to descent, obviously not capable of staying in the air in its current condition. "Kim! Please tell me you have a plan!"

When I received no answer from her, I glanced over my shoulder to see her still laying on the floor, her head resting on her right arm, with the left one leaning against the wall right in front of her. She got knocked out by the collision with the floor.

"Ooookay. This doesn't look too good. Rufus!" I called out for my body, who crawled out of my pocket right away and went up my shirt to my shoulder. "We gotta land this thing somehow!"

Panicked the little mole rat just ran around in circles on my shoulder and squeaked in fear.

"Way to keep your cool buddy!" I said while making my way to the cockpit (or what ever was left of it) and checked to see if any of the controlling devices were still actually on board. I got lucky enough to find one switch on the left wall which was, of course, red. That color always meant trouble when I was around. But what choice did I have?

I pressed the switch and a red light started flashing in the back of the plane, as the ramp slowly opened, revealing a huge amount of sea water below us. We were about to crash.

In what I assume to be an extreme burst of adrenaline, I ran up to Kim and picked her up, throwing her swiftly over my shoulder. Next I ran over to a wall with a metal box attached to it in which I found what my instincts told me it would contain: Parachutes.

I put one on my back as quickly as I could and without any second thought jumped of the ramp of the plane.  
>While I acted quickly enough so that we wouldn't die from the crash of our plane, I doubted that the parachute would help much, considering the speed with which closed in on the water.<br>With one swift and fluent motion I reached for the line of the parachute with my left hand, pulled on it and turned myself so that I would be the one hitting the water first, hopefully taking most of the pain from the impact.

I will never forget the moment we hit the water. The amount of extreme pain that shot through my body made me scream out. But since we were underwater my lungs filled with water, making me panic even more, as the shock caused by the pain made it impossible for me to move. I tried to move my arms, but my entire body felt like I had gained a ton and I just couldn't move.

My life, seemed to slowly vanish and leave my body as I started to pass out, memories and faces flashing up for a split second before my inner eye, before become nothing but a mere shadow. I forgot. Forgot so much. So many faces. They all died. I died.


End file.
